


delete

by dreamerfound



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, West Coast Avengers
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: just a little drabble about the things Quentin sometimes has to do
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words





	delete

**Author's Note:**

> written for 100words prompt: delete

Quentin told himself he didn’t care. This guy was barely human, and humans were practically Neanderthals. It didn’t matter if he took his memories - took a piece of him and deleted it. Erased. 

It wasn’t even difficult. It barely took any effort on his part. This wasn’t Quentin’s first rodeo. A little psionic snip and poof - gone. 

Were the memories he took a vital part of this dude? What did it matter? He was a bad guy - a villain. It needed to be done and he was getting what he deserved, or at least that’s what Quentin kept telling himself.


End file.
